chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayuta
Ayuta (アユタ ayuta) is paired with Princess Mana in the original Chaos Rings as one of the unlockable couples available after beating Story Mode with Escher and Musiea and/or Eluca and Zhamo. He also appears in the prequel, Chaos Rings Omega, and is paired with Kushina. When his memories were suppressed, he always had brown eyes, but whenever he trys to protect Princess Mana(whenever she would be extremely harmed/injured), his eyes turn golden yelow, or when his memories are no longer suppressed. Background (original) A stablehand of an eastern kingdom. He is a loyal servant of Princess Mana, with whom he is in love. He states that he thought her an 'outgoing' person, and got to know her when she was doing archery training, and when she tried to ride a horse. It is revealed later explained in the story that the person Ayuta saw is actually Shea, the Princess' body double. His memories are suppressed, and it is with the help of Olgar and Vahti, who have defeated a 'ruthless, demonic' Ayuta in the previous Ark Arena, that they come back. It is then revealed that Ayuta was one of the people who organized the Ark Arena and was participating (with his memories suppressed to make his grisly work easier) in order to prevent the genetic threshold in the Ark Arenas from falling too low. He also reveals that the Ark was never meant to kill. Those who lost were simply to be released back to where they had been with their memories of the Ark suppressed, though they would still succumb to the Qualia shortly after. In Olgar and Vahti's story, however, Ayuta recovers his memories as soon as he arrives at the Ark Arena and is much more cruel this time, even treating Mana badly. Ironically, this time, Olgar and Vahti remember a kinder, loving Ayuta from their previous Ark Arena. Background (Omega) Ayuta is now an heir to a kingdom that produces two million bushels of crops a year. This puts him in the nobility in an Eastern society that strictly follows feudalism. Kushina, his partner in the Ark Arena, is his childhood friend. The two are defeated by Cyllis and Yorath in the first round of Arena fights. While holding Kushina's body and grieving over her death, Ayuta is presumably killed off-screen by Cyllis, as she first says that she will rip his heart out and the screen goes black as the player hears gruesome wet, slicing sounds. It seems that Ayuta somehow survives this, however, as he appears in Chaos Rings. Extra Mode (Omega) Ayuta has all of his memories in Extra Mode and he and Kushina are familiar with the Ark. At some point before the story begins, he gets into a fight with Piu-Piu for unknown reasons and is knocked out. He becomes comatose and Kushina is forced to search the dungeon areas for an information terminal that will tell her how to cure him. For most of the story, Ayuta remains unconscious in a the bed in the bedroom in the Home area. After Olgar encounters Kushina several times in different locations in the dungeons, she finds the information terminal in the Conglom Plant-like area. After reluctantly administering the "cure" to Ayuta (which turns out to be a kiss), Ayuta awakens. He and Kushina return to their homeworld through the door in the Home area. Examining the bed where Ayuta was lying will the reveal the Maiden's First Kiss item, which is left over from when Kushina kissed him. Trivia *He is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists his physical age as 18 years old, his height as 171 cm, and his blood type as AB. *As shown in the Extra Mode of Chaos Rings Omega after the December, 2011 update, Ayuta's design is practically unchanged from the original, except that the cloth around his shoulders was originally white instead of blue. Category:Character